New Gotei : 14th division power !
by GreyFullbuster2a
Summary: Les shinigamis et les arrancars ne sont plus. Sauf quelques-uns. La dernière bataille a détruit le Gotei 13 MAIS la 14ème division débarque afin de tout recommencer ! Le capitaine ? Rukia. Le lieutenant ? Ulquiorra. Moi, Matsumoto, perverse psycopathe amoueuse des licornes, je décris nos aventures. Bonne chance pour suivre nos délires ;)
1. Prologue et présentation de la fiction

**CHAPTER I : Prologue et présentation de la fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Matsumoto : <strong>_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Matsumoto de Bleach 14ème division à vous de l'intégr..._

**Toshiro – **l'interrompant - **: **_Arrête de faire de la pub pour ta page facebook, MATSUMOTO !_

**Matsumoto - **se jetant sur lui pour lui faire un câlin -** : **_Oh taicho, vous étiez là !_

**Toshiro - **la repoussant - **:**_ Je ne suis plus ton capitaine, Matsumoto._

**Matsumoto** - avec des yeux de chien battu** - :** _Mais, taicho..._

**Rukia **- arrivant en courant et interrompant Matsumoto -** : **_Oui, on m'a appelée ? _

**Matsumoto : **_Non, je parlais à mon tai..._

**Toshiro **– l'interrompant à nouveau -** : **_Kuchiki tu n'étais pas avec Ulquiorra ?_

**Matsumoto **– s'énervant -** : **_VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER EN PLACER UNE OUI ?! -_ se calmant instantanément –_ Si vous commencez à parler de ça, les lecteurs ne vont rien comprendre._

**Rukia : **_Ok, on te laisse parler._

**Matsumoto : **_Très bien. Je suis admin sur une page facebook nommée Bleach 14ème divis..._

**Ulquiorra –** l'interrompant -** : **_On avait compris femme, merci._

**Matsumoto –** Avec un regard noir -** : **_D__onc, JE disais. Afin de célébrer les 4000 likes de cette page, j'ai décidé d'écrire une fanfiction sur la 14ème division mettant en scène les sept (pour le moment) admins. Chaque admin a donc un rôle dans cette division et dans cette fiction, qui a été défni par un vote des fans. _

**Gin -** Avec son habituel sourire moqueur -** : **_La diplomatie ça ne te va vraiment pas, Ran-chan._

**Riruka : **_Moi pour célébrer les 4000, j'ai offert des donuts à tout le monde, c'est plus rapide !_

**Rukia : **_Et plus cher, aussi._

**Grimmjow : **_Qu'est ce que je fous là moi ? _

**Matsumoto –** à deux doigt de péter un câble -_** : **VOUS AVEZ FINI OUI ?!_

**Gin à Ulquiorra –** en chuchotant -** : **_Qu'est ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui ?_

**Ulquiorra à Gin **– d'un air désintéressé -** : **_Rien à faire._

- Un silence de mort se met en place -

**Matsumoto **- se pinçant l'arrête du nez -** : **_Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. Présentation de chaque admin. _

**Rukia : **_Je suis capitaine. Je suis absolue, tout le monde doit m'obéir. (Au fait, tu as les mêmes tocs que Toshiro maintenant ?)_

**Ulquiorra : **_Je suis le lieutenant. C'est la première fois que j'obéis à une femme... Ravi de faire votre connaissance._

**Toshiro : **_Je suis le chef de la garde royale (équivalent des forces spéciales, mais en plus classe). Je suis au dessus des capitaines, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais obéir à maîtress... Hum hum Kuchiki. _

**Gin **– avec un regard de psycopathe -** : **_Je suis un tueur en série. Je suis chargé de toutes les éxécutions sanglantes qu'il puisse y avoir sur Terre. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. _

**Riruka :**_ Gin, tu fais peur. Je crois que je suis amoureuse des donuts _– regarde le script –_ QUOI ?! Je suis analyseur de la gravitation universelle ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? _

**Grimmjow : **_T'as oublié de m'écrire sur le script._

**Matsumoto : **_Oh, desolée Grimmjow. Comme tu es nouveau, je t'avais oubliée. Tu sera... Dealer ?_

**Grimmjow : **_Je le suis déjà._

**Matsumoto : **_Parfait ! Et moi je suis une perverse psycopathe amoureuse des licornes ! Sans commentaires, s'il vous plaît._

- Gin part quelques minutes, puis revient avec des oreilles, une queue de neko et une corne sur le front -

**Gin : **_Ran-chan , tu viens ?_

**Matsumoto **– des cœurs dans les yeux et partant en courant -** : **_J'arriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive neko-chan ! _

**Rukia : **_Je rêve. _

**Riruka **– des cœurs dans les yeux -** : **_Non tu ne rêve pas, Gin est super sexy en neko !_

**Rukia : **_Je ne parlais pas de ça._

**Riruka : **_Oh, tu parlais de quoi ?_

**Rukia : **_Elle est partie._

**Riruka : **_Et alors ? Elle a certaines choses à faire avec Gin !_

**Rukia **– passablement énervée -** : **_L'AUTEUR S'EST BARRÉE ! _

**Ulquiorra : **_Effectivement. _

**Grimmjow : **_J'en ai strictement rien à foutre._

**Ulquiorra : **_Effectivement. _

**Grimmjow : **_Tu sais dire autre chose que « effectivement » ? _

**Ulquiorra : **_Effectivement. _

**Grimmjow : **_Tchh. Dans un élan de gentillesse, je vais finir de présenter cette fiction de merde ._ - lis le script –_ Les personnages risquent fortement d'être OOC (Out of character, ce qui signifie que leur caractère dans cette fiction ne correspondra pas forcément à celui du manga) car l'auteur va faire un mélange du caractère du personnage ET du caractère de l'admin. Ensuite, les chapitres ne paraîtront pas régulièrement, ce sera en fonction de l'inspiration de l'auteur. De toute façon, cette fic sera composée de One-shots indépendants. Les couples (quand il en aura) risquent de changer à chaque fois. L'écriture « théâtre » c'est juste pour aujourd'hui ! A partir du prochain chapitre, l'auteur écrira normalement. Il n'y aura AUCUN lemon, seulement quelques insultes et sous-entendus déplacés. Il se peut qu'il y ait un léger yaoi ou un léger yuri. Le contexte de l'histoire est le suivant : la dernière bataille a tout détruit. Il n'y a plus de Gotei 13 (On dira que personne n'est mort, ils ont juste perdu leurs pouvoirs et vivent dans le Rukongai). Seulement ! Certains rescapés ont toujours leurs pouvoirs et ensemble, ils ont crée le New Gotei, constitué d'une seule division, la 14 ! Ceci est un gros délire de la part de l'auteur, à ne pas prendre au sérieux. Cette fiction a un but comique._

**Rukia : **_Pourtant le premier chapitre n'a fait rire personne. _

**Grimmjow : **_Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. _

**Rukia : **_Goodbye, see you next time ! If you have a question for the author, not hésitez ! _

**Toshiro –** déséspéré -** : **_Pourquoi a-t il fallu qu'elle découvre l'anglais dans le monde des humains... ?_


	2. Hitsugaya et les cheveux

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le premier "vrai" chapitre de cette fiction ! Avec un semblant de HitsuMatsu (Bha ouai, j'étais obligée). Ici j'ai tenté de préserver un minimum les caractères des personnages, mais je crois que ça n'a pas trop fonctionné xD **

**Malgré tout je suis assez fière de cet OS, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais prévu de faire 500 mots tout au plus, et au final, j'en sors plus que le double ! **

**Ah oui important : Nous sommes dans le point de vue de Matsumoto ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER II :<strong>** Toshiro et les cheveux**

Aaaaah. Tout est si calme. Je soupire. Rukia-chan est encore dans son bureau avec Ulquiorra-san ; Gin est parti dans le monde des humains pour acheter des réserves de saké et a embarqué Grimmjow avec lui pour avoir l'avis d'un « spécialiste » ; Riruka-chan dans ses quartiers fait encore des expériences bizarres tout en mangeant des donuts... (Tiens, comment fait elle pour garder la ligne, au passage ?) Et enfin, j'aperçois Hitsugaya taicho dormir adossé contre un arbre. Mmh, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. En tant qu'ancien lieutenant de la dixième division, je me dois de rester auprès de mon capitaine ! Enfin, surtout quand ça m'arrange... (Les intérêts, je vous dis !)

Sauf que ça fait environ cinq minutes que je reste plantée debout devant le principal concerné. Il est si calme quand il dort ! Je ne peux pas le déranger ! D'un côté, si c'est pour donner raison à mon ennui... Autant agir. Je m'assied donc doucement à ses côtés, me retrouvant ainsi à l'ombre. Je comprend mieux pourquoi il dormait là, il fait si bon ! En plus avec la petite brise fraîche, c'est l'endroit parfait pour une sieste !

… Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Je me fais vieille au point de parler de la pluie et du beau temps ?! Brrrr. Je frissonne d'horreur et de dégôut. Je dois vraiment être fatiguée pour penser ainsi. Il faut dire que la petite fiesta de la nuit dernière a fait des dégâts. Mmh.. En réfléchissant, je mérite bien un peu de repos, moi aussi.

Je m'allonge sans faire de bruit et pose délicatement ma tête sur les genoux de mon taicho. Je ferme les yeux et sourit. Quand il se réveillera, il me tuera. Ahah.

Tout à coup, je sens une petite main se poser sur ma tête. Alors comme ça il ne dormait pas ? Il cache bien son jeu, je n'avais rien remarqué ! Il joue avec une de mes mèches. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable de faire quelque chose de ce genre. Il entremêle ses doigts dans ma tignasse et me caresse doucement les cheveux. Mais merde, j'avais pas prévu qu'il réagirait de cette façon ! Quoique ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça. Et puis...

« AHHH ! »

J'ai hurlé. Le sale gamin, il m'a tiré les cheveux d'un coup sec ! Vu qu'il ne m'a toujours pas lâchée, je me retrouve la tête en arrière, le regardant dans les yeux, l'air surpris, comme une conne.

Lui a une expression que je lui ai rarement vu auparavant : Une lueur sadique au fond des yeux agrémentée par un léger sourire en coin. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit à mes pauvres bouclettes (Sur lesquelles il a toujours emprise, soit dit en passant), je lui attrape le poignet. La tendance s'inverse donc. J'affiche un air sadique tant dis que la surprise danse dans ses prunelles. Mais ça ne dure pas. Son visage retrouve son air agacé habituel, avec une veine d'énervement cherchant à sortir de son front. Il me lâche les cheveux. C'est pas pour autant que je lâche son poignet, hein.

« _Qu'est ce que tu crois faire, Matsumoto ?_ »

Aucune réponse. Au lieu de ça, je souris encore plus. Un sourire qui n'a pas l'air de lui plaire, au passage.

« _Matsumoto..._ »

Toujours aucune réponse. Histoire de le faire rager. Et ça marche ! Je pouffe silencieusement. Il est si prévisible ! Je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir me retenir.

Je me redresse et son visage se retrouve à quelques centimètres du mien. Il prend un air outré et énervé à la fois (Je me demande encore comment c'est possible) et me repousse de toutes ses forces. Je tombe à la renverse et me retrouve quelques mètres plus loin. Je l'entend alors crier, comme lui seul sait le faire :

« _MATSUMOTOOOOO !_ »

C'est fini, c'est mort, j'en peux plus. J'explose littéralement de rire. Je ris comme jamais. Gin doit m'entendre depuis Karakura. Rien à foutre ! C'est tellement hilarant de voir mon taicho énervé comme ça ! Combien de temps ça fait que je n'ai pas vu cette expression sur son visage … ? Aaah ça m'avait vraiment manqué.

Un autre rire que le mien se fit entendre. Ah ? Nous sommes observés ? Je me retourne et vois Riruka-chan, pliée de rire, s'avancer vers moi, appareil photo à la mai... Euh, non en fait. Hein ? Il flotte dans l'air son appareil ? Euuuh... Bref. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne me dites pas que... Oh la sale naine ! (Au moins, ils font la paire...)

« _Rangiku-saaan ~ Je vous ai interrompus ?_

- _Oui, Riruka-chan, mais tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux._ Je souris. Sa réaction risque d'être drôle. Elle rougit. Puis bégaye.

- _N-n-nooon ! J-j-je ne suis p-pas..._ »

J'éclate à nouveau de rire. Hitsugaya taicho, juste à côté de moi (Quand s'est il retrouvé là d'ailleurs?) esquisse lui aussi un rictus amusé.

«_ Depuis quand nous observes-tu ?_ Demande t-il calmement.

- _De-depuis le début, je crois._

- _Wow._ Il sourit narquoisement et se tourne vers moi. _Cette fille est douée pour masquer son reiatsu. Pas comme toi, Matsumoto._

- _Taichooo, vous êtes méchant !_

- _Je ne suis plus ton capitaine, Matsumoto..._

-_ Oui, oui, je sais. L'habitude, que voulez vous ? Enfin bon. Riruka-chan, que fais tu avec ce splendide appareil photo ?_

- _En fait, je voulais..._ Commençe t-elle avant de se faire interrompre par mon taicho .

- _AAAAAH un appareil photo qui vole !_ Il esquisse un mouvement de recul, alors que Riruka-chan rigole à nouveau.

- _C'est une de mes dernières inventions ; j'arrive à faire flotter certains objets en calculant le taux de pesanteur de..._ Je l'interrompt avant de mourir sous ses explications.

- _Oui, oui, Riruka-chan. Tu nous expliquera tout ça un autre jour, ok ? Et si tu nous disait ce que tu comptait prendre en photo avec cet appareil tout en étant cachée derrière ce buisson ?_

- _Ah, ça ! Euuh... C'est juste... Je voulais rapporter un scoop à Rukia taicho mais... Vous n'avez rien fait de spécial, donc c'est même pas drôle._ Elle prend un air boudeur.

- _Un s-sc... Squoi ?_ » Demande mon taicho l'air ébahi.

Il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire ! Ahah. Je vois Riruka-chan rire de plus belle, et je la suis. Lui, visiblement vexé, croise les bras sur sa poitrine et nous tourne le dos. Nous observons alors ses mèches rebelles blanches , dressées sur sa tête, se secouer au rythme du vent. Il a vraiment des cheveux magnifiques. Et étranges, aussi. Mais surtout magnifiques.

Riruka-chan s'approche lentement de lui et pose sa main sur la tignasse blanche.

« _Hitsugaya-kun, tes cheveux sont fascinants. Tu ne mets même pas de gel ? J'aurais des tas d'expériences à faire là dessus. Vraiment, Hitsugaya-kun, tes cheveux défient la gravité._ »

* * *

><p><strong>Eh ouai c'est fini ! Je sais c'est nul, je vais m'enterrer... Une petite review pour me consoler ? (Pour les incultes qui ne sont jamais venus sur ce site : Vous pouvez laisser des reviews anonymes, et une fois par chapitre :3)<strong>

**A la prochaine !**

**#Matsumoto**


End file.
